Prism tank (Red Alert 2)
The Prism tank was the Allies' anti-structure artillery unit composed of a Prism cannon mounted on a large tank chassis. It was seen during the Third World War and the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Description Physically, it looks like an oversized tank - while Grizzlies of this period tended to have a very low profile, allowing greater protection, Prism tanks have smooth chassis reminiscent of those of armored personnel carriers, including the IFV. The weapon and power systems take up most of the extra space this chassis design provides. The weapon itself has an extreme range (though not as extensive as that provided by V3s and Dreadnought missiles, but missiles fired by those can be shot down) and tendency to have a dispersed beam - basically the beam diffracts off of targets, causing secondary beams that fly out in all directions, but with an extremely short range. Particularly in the case of highly seasoned Prism Tanks, these secondary beams can be extremely powerful. Interestingly enough, both the Prism towers and Prism tanks can fully operate even at dusk and midnight. Deployment history The Prism tank was developed by Professor Albert Einstein, who based the artillery unit off the designs of the Prism Tower base defense structure. It was first deployed by the Allies in 'Operation: Free Gateway' after Special Agent Tanya destroyed the Psychic Beacon in St. Louis. In that operation, the Prism Tank made short work of the Soviet base and the Allies quickly recaptured the city. The Prism Tank was available for use by the Allies for the rest of the Third World War. A squad of Prism Tanks were teleported by the Chronosphere into Moscow to support the Allied assault on the Kremlin. In the Soviet campaign, Prism Tanks are Chronoed into the Ural Mountains to destroy a Soviet battle lab that was researching the Apocalypse tank. Prism Tanks were last seen in Point Hope, Alaska to ward off the Soviet offensive of the last Allied base in the world. Prism tanks were also utilized during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Usage and Counters Prism Tanks are highly effective against both infantry and structures, and better yet, had sufficient range and power to act as a siege unit, even against heavily fortified enemy bases. A single elite prism tank can decimate a Soviet infantry division. In a group, Prism tanks can be extremely powerful. A small group of prism tanks could easily lay waste to an undefended base. Three or four could destroy an Apocalypse Tank. A group of twelve or more prism tanks can overcome just about any land opposition. Unfortunately, the prism beams cannot be combined into a more powerful blast like their tower-mounted "cousins". In addition, although the beams are devastating, they have a slow rate of fire. It also suffers from light armor and a lack of anti-air defenses. A single volley from an Apocalypse tank is enough to completely destroy a prism tank. Armored tanks (in sufficient quantity), air units and often V3 Rocket Launchers are therefore good counters against these vehicles. Even War Miners, with their heavy armor, is a threat to it. It is wise to escort Prism Tanks with Grizzly Tanks and IFVs. The Prism trajectories is straight, so Prism tank is superior in flat terrain. If the prism tank encounter enemy in higher terrain it will maneuver to gain a line of sight with the enemy (except if the situation is not allowed). This may pose a great danger as prism advantage of long range shot can (oftenly) negated. Prism tank rushes are extremely difficult to deal with in RA2 except by a counter-rush; but if Prism Tanks are sufficiently massed and well-protected by other units, it may be impossible to get close enough to even fire the one shot needed to take out their weak armor. Unlike V3 rocket attacks, Prism "artillery" blasts cannot be shot down by flak. However, in Yuri's Revenge new Soviet technologies provide an easy counter to what was once the backbone of Allied land warfare: Siege Choppers organized into hunter-packs of 4-5 can quickly intercept and destroy Prism tanks. Undeployed and in the air, the Siege Chopper's machine gun is normally not useful against more than infantry, but the Prism Tank's eggshell-thin armor is so weak that a handful of Siege Choppers can easily take them out. This, in turn, will provoke Allied commanders to protect their Prism Tanks with IFV's for anti-air cover, but this will make what was once a conventional attack now very expensive. Yuri's Floating Discs were also deadly against them, and had sufficient armor to survive several anti-air attacks should there be any. Aftermath After the events of the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Prism Tanks continued to serve the Allied forces. After the conflict, a new model of the Prism tank was developed and put into production. This model was given better armour and stronger firepower, followed by a new look that made it more similar to the Mirage tank (which was not produced at the time) rather than the old Prism tank. It could outrange Tesla coils and also deal considerable damage to Soviet tanks. It was the most powerful Allied ground unit. However, the occurances of the Post-war Crisis, along with the preceding wars involving the Allies and the Soviets, have been reversed. During the War of the Three Powers, the Prism tank was replaced by the new Mirage Tank that was armed with a Spectrum turret, similarly used as the Prism technology in the Third World War. Its role of a siege unit was taken by the Athena cannon. Assessment Pros * Very effective against infantry and structures * Outranges all base defenses except Grand Cannons * Outranges most units * Can shoot over walls * Prism blasts cannot be shot down by AA defense unlike V3 rocket attacks. * Virtually unstoppable in large numbers Cons * Only ground artillery unit that requires the Battle lab * Very weak armour * Cannot attack aircraft * Weak against heavy tanks Selected Quotes Gallery File:Prism Tanks.JPG|Render File:Solartank.jpg|Concept art Prism tank Render.jpg|Installer slide File:RA2_Prism_Tank_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text File:RA2_Prism_Tank_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korea text File:RA2_Prism_Tank_Textless_Icons.png|Icon with no text File:RA2_Beta_Prism_Tank_Icons.png|Beta icon Category:Red Alert 2 Vehicles Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Arsenal